Zoey x Male Mute Reader
by BluXRE
Summary: Just felt like it. If you did read it, that's all. Since this made me make another one of this. Enjoy.


From a long time ago, you had been born with a voice, but you can't use it because the vocals are having problems to speak words out of your mouth. Which will take years to fix, but they aren't sure how long though. And you can't even cry, or scream out for help. The only thing you can make is the breathing, coughing, etc.

You had been been silent. But they know you well, even without a voice, they still know what you want to say. But can't sign language, nor hire a helper to help you speak out your words from your mind.

* * *

You were walking through the city at night, with the items you bought in your bag that were on sale from an event you didn't know was happening today. But for many people, they were confused, but curious. You can't even ask them information because you still have vocal issues. You cough from how sick your starting to feel. But the other thing you don't know is the night that crooks would come to rob people for money, or for hostages. Your parents are at their home, but you live in a city you love to live in.

But crimes can be made anywhere near you, or anyone else. But you did get confused, forgetting where you were suppose to go. So you decided to head to the left, but a big mistake was made where the street you walk in is the only place where criminals can come at anytime. But for a moment, you would be safe from them, but you see some thugs in their cars driving by, but didn't know you were there. You did keep walking, but was nervous about the place you can't go to.

For a moment you would be safe, but then the other thugs see's you and starts running towards you. You gasp and start running away from them, you did your best to run, and hid. You hid behind the poster that was torned off. They did run past you, but no avail, you see that the coast was clear, but than a thug grabs your neck, pinning you to a wall. And the look on a thug was a man who looks at you.

The face you see what an ugly face who had been smoking a lot, finally catching you.

Thug: Where is the money man!? Where is the money!?

You shook your head to a no. Seeing that you can't speak, you can't even reply in words.

Thug: Huh, if you aren't talking, why do you have a bag with you? You better give them to me now!

You shook to a no again 6 times, til he punches you in the face, hitting the trash cans making your nose bled out a bit.

Thug: You better give it to me now!

Then the others come back, seeing you punched in the face!

Thug 2: You heard the man! Give us what we want now! Or your gonna get it!

You shook your head again. Which triggered them in a rage.

Thug: Get him boys!

They got to you, and start to beat you, throw you everywhere, and even tear a bit of your clothes apart. And with a final blow, you have been damaged, you hiss in pain, with a lot of scratches, cuts, bruises. and injured, you have bled out a lot of blood. Your nose bled out a lot, your mouth is completely covered in your blood, and you shed a tear from your eyes, sniffing in pain.

From a lot of pain you have, your leg is injured, and your arm had gone to limp, they hit your nervous parts of the arms, not be able to move your arm for hours. They see you, and hold your bag with the money you spent. But from what they know, you had spent, your real money. And your credit card is at home, safe and sound.

Thug 6: He has no money on him, he spent a lot on these craps!

Thugs: Then we need to make sure no one, and I mean nobody to see what happened because the moment they see you kid. (Points a pistol at your head, but you can't see it from you starting to black out) They will never know what happened.

Than a thug heard a scream from a thug that was taken away from the shadow and drops your bag.

Thug 3: What the hell!? Where did he go?

Thug: Someone's here too! Take ready men, someone is here to help the kid!

Then another thug gets dragged to a darkness.

Thug 4: Sir, another thug is-

Thug: I know! Keep searching! Make sure we don't lose our target!

Thug 4: Yes si-

Then something behind wraps the thug's arm up, and drags him up!

But after that, more thugs get's knocked out, and disappears. Living the only thug up and standing.

Thug: Where are you!? Answer to me now! What did you do to my gang!?

?: I put them where no one will be able to see you again!

Than he turns to see the girl armed with a pole and attacks him, swatting the pistol out of his hand, hit his leg. Making him fall to the ground, limping in pain. She grabs the thug's shirt, Lifting him up, showing the terror she has on her face directly right at him!

?: You better leave the kid alone before I will take you down to jail before anyone else does on my list! You got it!?

Thug: Yes! YES! I won't do it again! I promise!

Girl: Good! Than go! GO!

She throws the thug to the ground, and runs off.

She was able to defend you from the thugs, but the moment she see's you, you coughed out blood and sniff in pain.

You are starting to lose vision and went unconscious.

Later on, you hear sounds of walking, regaining conscious after the attack you had. When you open your eyes, you see a fireplace lit up, and start to cough, and see that your clothes had been repaired. But, the one thing you don't know is that you woke up in a different house, and see that your bag was not harmed. And feel that the bandages are all over our face, and your arm is now moving again. But a mere moment you try to get up, your leg hurts too much, and hiss in pain.

Girl: Don't get up! Your leg needs time to heal. And I do see you are awake. Don't worry, I was able to fix your clothes when you were out cold. And if you want to know how long you were out, you were out for 6 hours Y/N.

You were shocked to hear that. But how was she able to know what you say, and know your name.

Girl: If you want to know how I answered you question. I heard from your mind, by me who has an ability to read to the only person I can hear who can't speak. Which is you.

You had no idea she has an ability to listen to your thoughts, and reply to you.

Girl: Oh, how silly of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Zoey. And I was able to save you from the thugs.

You now know who did saved you. But why would she save you?

Zoey: It's because you don't know how to fight right?

You nodded your head to a yes. You didn't take fighting class ever since you saw kids fight.

Zoey: I am so sorry about that. I was worried that you won't be able to survive, but since I did save you. I had to take you to my house so I can patch you up.

You sniff and shed tears to let Zoey know that you are crying to thank a savior who saved you. Then you hug her for comfort as she hugs back, with her thumb to wipe your tears.

Zoey: It's okay. It's okay, I am right here for you. I am right here for you.

Zoey keeps holding you tight to calm down, she gives you a kiss on a cheek. Which made you smile from comfort. For a while now, you look at each other, and see her cute smile and you blush.

Zoey: (giggles) Look cute with a blush right on your face.

You blushed more as her nose touches your nose, flooding your face completely in red. Embarrassed, you couldn't take the flirting she is giving you. So you kiss her on the lips to stop the flirting. And when she get kissed, she kissed back and departed after that. She smiles more after your move, which then. She blushes now and enjoys what you give her.

Zoey: It seems it's a start of our beautiful relationship huh?

She smiles from your thoughts saying yes, and decides to sleep with her for the night after your leg completely heals. And for what happened, a girl had saved you from fatal doom, and start to love on a girl who can be able to protect you as a body guard.


End file.
